Cleaning devices having both scraping and absorbant components are known in the art. GB 748,246 to Mihailide describes a cleaning device with includes a bent tube that terminates in a sponge and an optional scraper formed in the bent tube. DE 7637585 to Freundenberg describes a cleaning implement with sponge and scraper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,659 to Vosbikian et al. describes a cleaning implement with a hollow handle for retaining a liquid medium and a detachable sponge applicator.
While previous devices offer advantages for their intended use, problems remain. Certain surfaces to be cleaned may not require a scraper or may be damaged by its use. Other surfaces may require a more or less aggressive scrubbing pad. Sticky gum-like residues may require more force to remove than is provided by a short handled cleaning implement.
For at least the foregoing reasons it would be desirable to provide a cleaning implement which can be affixed to a longer handle when required, and wherein the implement includes an interchangeable scraper member and an interchangeable pad member, the physical characteristics of which are selected based on the surface to be cleaned and the material to be removed.
It would be desirable to provide interchangeable pad members having varying levels of absorbancy and varying in abrasiveness, from highly absorbent non-abrasive open cell pads to non-absorbent fiber based scrubing pads. In the case of absorbent pads, such pads may be useable to lay down floor sealer as well as lift soil, grease and small debris from a floor surfaces.
It would also be desirable to provide interchangeable scraping members of plastic or metal construction or a combination thereof so that the cleaning task can be tailored to the surface to be cleaned with damaging the surface. Moreover, a sharpenable blade portion may be affixed to a support portion of an interchangeable scraping member.